Where No Pirate Dares
by Ellmarr
Summary: Will time survive when your favorite pirate and an immortal thief try to save the days (xover with Highlander) (pairing J and Amanda - Will and O.C. Sorry about the lateness of the repairs and update


**Where No Pirates Dares**

**The Begining?**

**Ellmarr**

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean and all of it's character's belong to the creator's of it. And all Highlander characters belong to owners.

Lynn Marks is mine

Prologue:

Times of Change

Above the Devil's Triangle

December 31, 1999

11:58 PM

"JUMP!!!!!" The uniform captain tells her.

"I am scared." Lynn honestly tells him.

"You have to or they will kill you if you stay. Now Jump!" He orders her.

"What about you they will kill you." She reasoned.

"There are not enough shoots. Your life is just beginning and I have had a nice long one. Savvy, NOW JUMP!" He again orders but this time he pushes her out the door.

"NOOOOOooooooo!" Lynn screams as she flies out the door.

"Sorry lass but I had to make sure you were safe first." He told the darkness that swallows her.

"Kill him!!!!!" A voice of one of the terrorist yelled.

"Be there done that." Captain Jack Swanson says as he jumps down towards the side just avoiding the bullets set towards him.

"You are dead Swanson. Thanks your melding you have caused us loose this plane and now the most valuable cargo." The leader of the terrorist informs him.

"That is Captain Jack Swanson to you!" Jack says as he steps back into the corridor this time he is not carry the empty gun but he is wielding an old pirate saber. "But I preferred to be called Captain Jack Sparrow." He tells them as he cuts the closest terrorist down.

Several of the terrorists try to kill him but the bullets they shot at him don't seem to stop his advancement on them. As the last of the terrorists lackeys falls Jack sets his sights on the leader.

"You should be dead." The terrorist leader mumbles just a ray of moonlight comes threw the windows to reveal ancient curse.

"Aye that I am. Mate. But it will be you who will in Davy Jones's locker this night." Jack tells the terrorist through eerie rotten smile as he hears the plane make contact with the ocean.

Somewhere in the Caribbean

Early morning hours

Early 1800

Will Turner stand watch on the Black Pearl as he thinks back to two years before when Elizabeth had changed her mind after her father's illness that it was Commodore Norrington was the man she loved and not him. She had made it quite clear that she had more love for the Commodore than she did for him when he found them in bed together less than a week before he was to marry her. Disgust could clearly be seen on his face in the full moon light.

"It's been two year mate. Let it go." Captain Jack tells his young friend as he hands him a bottle of rum.

"I know it just still..." Will says just before takes a drink of the amber liquid.

"Ahhhh my boy what you need is a trip to Tortuga." Jack says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"No thanks Jack I have had my fill of the want less females there." Will says as he hands the bottle back to his Captain and friend.

"Fine but just remember there are other fish in the sea and but they just don't fall out of the sky." Jack says as he takes another sip. But than spits it out when the two men hear....

"Nooooooo." A female voice screams.

The men look up into the moonlight to see a cloud of blue bringing down a female to them. They watch in awe as she floats down next to the ship than a load splash enters their ears.

Will is the first to react and he yells. "Woman over Board!" Quickly he jumps overboard to aid the woman.

"Awe Bloody Hell." Jack mumbles as he grabs a rope and throws it to the young man.

Will searches frantically for the female but it seems that she is lost until he sees the material in the water. Diving deep he finds her tangled in the ropes attached to the material. Reacting quickly he cut the robes and pulled her above the water.

The Crew helped their captain to raise their friend to the deck.

"Now what do we have here?" Jack questions as Will cradles a young girl in his arms.

"She's as cold as ice!" Will tells him.

"Well don't just stand there you Sally wags. Get her a blanket!" Jack barked.

Mr. Gibbs quickly retrieved a blanket. The girl's blue eyes blink open for a few moments and life enters back into her lungs as someone places something warm around her. At first she tries to get away from the unfamiliar face she sees in the moonlight.

"Easy you are safe." Will's reassuring voice tells her.

"Who? Where am I?" Lynn Marks manages to get out from her chattering teeth.

"I am Will Turner." Will tells her.

"Lynn Marks." She responses.

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow and you are on the deck Black Pearl, lass." Jack says as he kneels next to Will.

"That's impossible... Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow and his ship the Black Pearl are only Myths." Lynn says just before she passes out.

"Well at least she's heard of me." Jack says as he heads back to the Helm.

Will gently picks up the girl and takes her to his cabin just below. At the Helm Jack relieves Ana-Maria of her duties.

"The whelp will need some help with the lass." Jack tells her as he nods in the directions Will went.

"Eye, that he may." Ana-Maria says as she goes into the same direction.

"Myths... hmmmm... Interesting..." Jack remarks as he plays with his bread.

Chapter 2

Dream of Not

In a plane above the Devil's triangle

January 6, 2000

2pm

Amanda's body jolted to life as a concern Duncan McLeod said. "You're not going to believe what's happening."

Just than Amanda started to get her focus back with a very strong since of several immortals present cause her to shrieks in pain.

"Easy Lass." Jack told her.

"Jack?" Amanda question.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack replied with a laugh.

"You shot me!" Amanda yelled as she tried to attack him but found she was shackled to a plane wall.

"Pirate, remember." Jack said as he walks up to the cockpit.

"Bloody Pirate." Amanda hissed.

"I take it you know him." Connor said from the other side of the cargo plane.

"Who the hell is he?" A voice from her side asked.

"Yeah I know him. For over a couple of hundred years." Amanda remarks, as she looks at the man she had been fighting earlier that was until Jack came in and shot them both.

"Oh can't that be he's not one of us?" James Regal asks.

"I have know I idea but he is the worst pain in the ass Pirate I ever met." Amanda sneered at the door leading to the cockpit. "So how many of us are immortals?"

"From what I can tell all but the pilots and the guards. Do you have any idea's as to why he kidnap us? Connor McCload replies.

"Well the last time I saw him and he did something like this it was to steal some gold." Amanda said.

"That was not true and you know it child." An old man said as he stepped out of the shadows to shock every one there.

"Brother Thomas?" Several of the immortals said in disbelief for he was not dressed as a monk but as an ancient warrior of death.

"Amanda how many orphans did you and Jack save that day from the Nazi's?" The Warrior Monk asked the immortal thief the centuries.

"15. Than there was the gold and diamonds we managed to take with us." Amanda admitted.

"Yes and those did well to help the children start a new life." Brother Thomas informed.

"Amanda I never knew you had it in you with out me." Duncan jeered.

"Blame the BLOODY PRIVATE!" Amanda yelled.

"So have we been kidnapped to save some kids?" Mark Night asks.

"Not this time." Thomas answered with a said look as he crossed his chest.

"Than what and why are we chained?" Amanda demanded.

"You are here to do what all immortals were ment to do." Brother Thomas answered as he headed for the cock pit.

"What! We already know how to kill each other." Mark Night jeered back.

"Are you sure this will work?" Brother Thomas asked the old private quietly.

"We are about to face undead vampirick that can't be killed with a bunch of immortals who just want to kill each other. I say we have a better than average chance." Jack replies. "Now bring me that Horizon."

At that the Monk just laughs.

Somewhere in the Caribbean

Midday

"How's the lass?" Jack ask Will who been sent out while Ana-Maira change the girls clothes.

"She is cold and still out." Will tells him as he runs his hand through is hair in worry.

"Aye. If the lass don't be better I know of a Healer that maybe able to help." Jack tells Will just before he takes a drink of his bottle. "Why don't you have Gibbs get some both ready for the lass for when she wakes up.

"Yeah." Will says as he goes to look for Mr. Gibbs.

"Trouble Waters. Trouble Waters." Mr. Cottons bird spoke.

"Aye that he is." Jack answered back.

Down below Will almost ran over Ana-Maira as she was coming out of his cabin.

"Sorry."

"If you're worried about the lass I got her out of those wet clothes and put her to bed in one of your clean shirts." Ana-Maira told him.

"Thanks I will stay with her for a while." Will told her as he walked in the door.

Inside of his cabin Will noticed that Ana. As Will gently storks Lynn's head her blue eyes open and stare at him openly.

"I am so cold..." Lynn chatters.

"Here try this." Will says as he encourage her to drink the both he had gotten.

Lynn does her best two sallow the warm liquid. After she finishes the half the bowl she says. "I am still so cold."

Looking around Will tries to find something will warm her but it is in vain.

"Hold me." Lynn weakly says.

Will stares at her for a long moment until she's says. "Please."

Gently Will lies on top of the blankets that cover her. Lynn instinctively cuddles closer to the warmth.

"Everything is so strange this must be a dream. And I will wake up to the nightmare of reality." Lynn quietly says.

"Why do you say that?" Will asks, as he plays is arm around her.

"Because the Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew are Myths that Captain Swanson was telling me about before we entered the Devil's Triangle." Lynn explains as she snuggled closer to Will's warmth.

"Well I am real and you are on the real Black Pearl." Will tells her.

"I pray you are your right for even if I were to be on the pearl facing the undead it would be better than what I was going to go threw." Lynn replied.

"You don't have to worry about either for I will protect you. Now sleep." Will told her as he gently places back a lost strange behind her ear.

Without an argument Lynn fell into a deep warm sleep.


End file.
